


And She Watches The Clock Go Past

by lisabounce



Category: Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisabounce/pseuds/lisabounce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They won't have long before the team is pulled off the case as compromised. It'll be long enough, though, and Beth plans to enjoy nailing some metaphorical balls to the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And She Watches The Clock Go Past

When Beth's still alive after the clock ticks over, she's not entirely sure that she believes it. But they both heard the call, they heard the gunshot and she _knows_ Coop, knows him damn well after all this time and knows that this? Is not in his profile.

But if she's ever been good at anything, it's compartmentalizing. Putting that aside in favour of how she's still tied to a chair in a room with an unsub (and maybe she should be taking that counter terrorism posting; they go in for a different kind of crazy over there and once their plan's been scotched, they can be pretty damn predictable, which is, she might add, one hell of a lot more than she can say for the nice man with a gun at her shoulder.)

"So, congratulations. Turns out you can make anyone into a killer. Personally, I thought it would take more than that to get Sam Cooper to turn executioner but it looks like you were right," and then she's talking, quickly, building up a series of plausibles to try to bury the fact that Coop would not, would never do that and someone else did and so help her, she'll do all she can to avoid that realisation getting through. (Loves his team, that man does, but also sees himself as a sinner on the road to redemption and that means that he will never pull that trigger and Lord, she wishes she knew what ghost he had in his closet made him like this.) She carries on a moment longer, snot and tears drying on her face, shaking from adrenaline and the room still spinning. (And didn't a probable concussion make today even more fantastic?)

The man nods and then says "Don't move," as he keeps the gun pointed at her and Beth's not even been in his company an hour but she knows what it will take to push him so she doesn't move, barely even breaths as he backs to the door. Tucks the gun away and leaves.

She gives it a full fifteen minutes by the clock (so much easier than a slow, steady thousand count of one-mississipi, two-mississipi and she thanks small mercies for that as she watches the clock tick round) before she gets to work struggling and screaming and pulling at the ropes.

With Coop or without him, they won't have long before the team is pulled off the case as compromised. It'll be long enough, though, and Beth plans to enjoy nailing some metaphorical balls to the wall.


End file.
